


In their defense...

by julietRichan



Series: TheAdventuresoftheStarkTwins [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Iron Man (Movies), James Bond (Craig movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (sorta) - Freeform, Action/Adventure, F/M, M/M, Mystery, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6380029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietRichan/pseuds/julietRichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In their defense, it wasn’t their fault. How were James and Q to know that Q-branch was going to be attacked that day? How was Emily to know that Alec would be sent to investigate the same terrorists she was hunting? How was Alec to know that those terrorists weren’t entirely human? So, yeah, it wasn’t their fault.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How it all began

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Easter everyone! Sorry this has been taking me so long. Saturday was brutal!  
> I'll be adding chapter two tomorrow-ish.

In their defense, it wasn’t their fault. How were James and Q to know that Q-branch was going to be attacked that day? How was Emily to know that Alec would be sent to investigate the same terrorists she was hunting? How was Alec to know that those terrorists weren’t entirely human? So, yeah, it wasn’t their fault.

Perhaps I should start at the beginning.

It started just like you would expect in these sort of situations, as any other normal day. The day was wet and cloudy, typical London weather. Q was in Q-branch directing his minions and protecting the world, James was making a nuisance of himself since both Alec and Emily were gone, Alec was making his way to a safe house in Serbia, and Emily was camping out next to a seemingly ordinary house just outside Serbia’s capitol.

 

“007 if you intend on staying in Q-branch I must insist you leave my techs alone.” Q snapped towards James’ direction.

“Very well Q.” James leaned against Q’s desk, his smile smug.

Q didn’t even glance at him, “Why don’t you make yourself useful?” He held up a mug.

James rolled his body off the desk, snagging the mug from Q’s hand, and walked off to the breakroom. Q sighed. It had been a long day for him so far. He had minions to watch over, agents to corral, and a sister to worry about (even if he knew she could take care of herself).

Thankfully James understood that Q had a stressful job, and made sure he got plenty of tea and ate food throughout the day.

 

_I like James, he’s hot._

**Who invited you into the story?**

_Awe, come on…_

**No, I’m telling this one, you can tell the next one.**

_Fine._

**Thank you. Now, where was I? Oh yes…**

 

James watched over Q, just like any good almost boyfriend would do. And a good thing he did too, because that afternoon, at three o’clock, all the power in the building shut down.

“What? What is going on?” Q spun around. People started pulling out their phones and flashlights, trying to figure out the problem.

“Q!” R shouted from across the room, “The doors won’t open!”

“Shit.” Of course the doors wouldn’t open, the biometric lock was connected to the power grid. In the event of a lockdown, the door would seal itself however the right access code could override it. But if the power was cut off… nothing could get through that door.

“Q?” James was at his side, “What do you need me to do?”

Q looked up at James, “There’s nothing any of us can do, not until the power comes back on.”

 

~ ST ~

 

Meanwhile, one thousand three hundred something miles away, Emily was dealing with her own problems. Mainly, Alec.

It was just like what you expect to see in some cheesy spy/romance movie. Emily was enjoying her iced coffee when Alec walked by. They locked eyes and froze for a moment.

Then Alec, being his usual cocky self, sauntered over to Emily’s table.

“Mind if I join you?”

Emily rolled her eyes fondly, and allowed him to sit. “Well, this is certainly a surprise.”

“Indeed. What are you doing here, kотёнок?” Alec hummed.

“Same thing as you, I expect.” Emily leaned back, “Terrorists?” Alec nodded. “Then I’m afraid I’m going to have to tell you to leave. My organization has this under control.”

Alec leaned forward, “And what organization is that?”

“I can’t tell you, you know that.”

“Then I’m afraid I won’t be leaving.” Alec smirked.

Emily stood, “If that’s how you want to play this. Fine. Just stay out of my way.” She turned around and slipped into the crowds, vanishing from sight.

But when has Alec ever listened to a Stark?

 

“I cannot believe you!” Emily was hissing five hours later. Alec smirked down at her, his arm leaning against the wall by her head. “I almost had them!”

“And then you would have gotten caught. You’re welcome.”

Emily twisted, ducking under his arm, “I could have handled it. I know what I’m doing.” She looked back at the agent, “Do you not trust me?”

Alec deflated slightly, “It’s not that, Em. I trust you, but I also want to keep you safe.”

“Oh Alec.” She stepped forward, her hand cupping his strong jaw. “You can’t lock me in a box to protect me from the darkness. I’d fade away, you know that.”

“I know.” He nuzzled her soft small hand. “But I can still try to protect you when I can.”

Emily laughed, dropping her hand. “How about we work this one together, kay?”

“Alright.”

 

~ ST ~

 

Q was calmly coding on his couch while James was pacing his office like a caged animal.

“I don’t like this.” James muttered for the hundredth time.

“Neither do I.” Q responds, just like he had been doing all hundred times.

James stopped pacing and threw up his hands, “Would you stop saying that!”

Q looked at James over his laptop screen, “Stop saying you don’t like this and I will.” He huffed, “And please try to stop pacing, it’s distracting.”

James sighed, “Fine.” He sits down next to Q. “What are you trying to do?”

“I am trying to see what is going on out there.” Q huffed. “But nothing seems to be working.”

“Could you call Emily? Maybe she would know?”

“No, Emily is out of London till the weekend.” Q suddenly straightened, “But I do know someone I could call.” He scrambled for his phone.

“Who?”

“Her boss.”

 

_“Coulson.”_

“Hello Agent Coulson, this is Zac, Emily’s brother. I need your help.”

_“What seems to be the problem?”_

“My workplace has been compromised and my branch has been sealed off from the rest of the building.”

_“That seems like a problem.”_

“Indeed. Is there anything you could do to help us?”

_“I’ll see what I can do.”_

“Thank you Agent Coulson.”

 _“Don’t thank me yet Mr. Stark.”_ Coulson hung up.

James looked at Q, “Think he can help?”

“I know he can. Agent Coulson is a force to be reckoned with. He’s the handler for two of the top assassins in the world, and he’s friends with my sister. There is nothing he can’t do.”

“How did you meet him?”

“Through Emily. She invited him over when she explained our relation to each other and our father.”

“Must have been a shock to him, learning there was three of you.”

Q shrugged, “He handled it rather well actually.”

 

~ ST ~

 

Emily was not handling this well. At least, in my opinion.

She and Alec had managed to get into the terrorist’s base of operations, and took down all the inhabitants, but she still hadn’t told Alec what the stuff in the basement was!

“This does not look like a normal bomb.” Alec very unhelpfully pointed out.

“Thank you, Alec, for such a wonderful observation. Anything else you would like to point out?” Emily kicked the devise she was attempting to dismantle.

Alec rubbed his face with his hands, “I’m just saying, maybe it’s not a bomb.”

“No it’s not.”

“Then what is it?”

Emily sighed, closing her eyes. “It’s a teleportation devise.” FINALLY!

“A what?”

“Teleportation.” Emily glared at Alec, “As in be one place and then suddenly appear somewhere else.”

“You can do that?”

“With technology stolen from aliens, yes.”

“Aliens?”

“Yes Alec, aliens are real.”

“How did terrorists end up with this then?”

“That’s what I was sent to find out. There is probably more of them out there but I can’t find them if I don’t know where they went.”

“So… how far away could they… teleport?”

Emily shrugged, “No idea. My guess is they were testing the range. We could send your phone through and see where it pops up.”

Alec pulled out his MI6 issued phone, “Break it and your brother will kill me.”

“No he wouldn’t. If it breaks for science, he’ll forgive you. Possible even kiss you.” She took the phone and set it on the glowing pad. “Okay, let me get my laptop and we’ll see what happens.”

 

One thousand three hundred something miles away, in the lobby of MI6, a cellphone appears.

 

“Well shit.”


	2. And Ended

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long!  
> Enjoy!

“Well shit.” Emily ran her hand through her short hair. “Guess that answers that.”

Alec turned to the girl, “The terrorists are in MI6.”

“Yup.”

“And we’re stuck over here.”

“Stuck, yup.”

“How are you so calm?” Alec finally shouted.

Emily looked up, “This isn’t my first rodeo agent.” She pulled out her own phone. “I’ll call my boss and see if he can help.”

“Is my phone stuck over there?”

“Yup, it’s a one way port. Thank the heavens.” Looking up Emily smiled, “Mind looking around and seeing if there is anything else strange looking.” Alec nodded. “Don’t touch anything though!”

“I won’t.” Emily snorted.

_“Coulson.”_

“Hello sir.”

_“Is this about your brother?”_

“Yes, has he talked to you already? Is he okay?”

_“He sounded fine two hours ago. Apparently some group infiltrated MI6.”_

“And I know how they did it sir.” Quickly, Emily explained the situation. Just as she is finishing, Alec returns. “Hold on sir. Did you find anything?”

“Nothing I didn’t recognize. But you should know that two bombs are missing.”

“Did you get that sir?”

_“I’ll inform the teams on site. Thank you agent.”_

“No problem sir. Please let my brother know I’m safe.”

 _“Will do.”_ Coulson hung up.

Just as Alec is opening his mouth, a gun went off. “Bloody hell!”

“Didn’t you get them all?!”

“I thought _you_ got them!”

Five armed men looking like The Rock stepped into the room, “Hands up, step away from the devise.”

Alec moved to attack when Emily shouted. Another man had snuck up behind and grabbed the girl in an iron grip.

“Move and the girl dies.”

Alec hesitated. The man tightened his hold causing Emily to whimper in pain. Clearly telegraphing his movements, Alec pulled out his gun and set it on the floor. “No need for violence here.” He said calmly, “Just let her go.”

“I don’t think so.” Was the last thing he heard before the world went dark.

 

~ ST ~

 

James sat on the steps in Q-branch, watching Q talk with his minions. They were building something, it looked like a Dalek, in the middle of the floor. The minions had found lamps and placed them around the branch floor to light up the area.

A sudden boom caused everyone to jump. The sounds of guns reached their ears.

Springing into action James started shouting, “Turn off the lights, hide, get out of here!”

Q was the first to react, moving to unplug the lights. The minions quickly followed his lead before scattering. James pulled Q into his office, locking the door.

“Is there anything you can do to keep them out?”                

“Without the power? No. But if you could manage to plug the Dalek into the generator, I could cause some serious damage if they get in.”

James nodded and slipped out of the room. Moving slowly, James kept low incase whoever was invading MI6 had managed to get in – as unlikely as a scenario that was. Keeping his flashlight pointed to the ground and mostly covered, he made his way to the Dalek. Finding the cord, James plugged it into the generator. He was heading back when he realized the generator was off.

“Fuck.” The generator was in the center of the area, with little coverage. If the enemy broke in James would be out in the open. Setting his shoulders, James put his gun away and crawled to start up the generator.

 

~ ST ~

 

“Alec?” Emily asked softly, her voice rough.

Alec slowly opened his eyes, “Kотёнок?”

“Oh, thank god.” Emily sobbed, “Alec, I-I… I can’t see.”

Alec looked around and found Emily secured to the chair, blindfolded. “Shhh, it’s okay. Just let me…” He shifted up. His hands were cuffed behind his back. “Are you hurt?”

Emily was silent for a moment, “Yes, but it’s nothing I can’t handle.”

“Sitrep.” Alec grunts, working his way out of the cuffs.

“Cracked ribs, sprained wrist, split lip.” She flinched when Alec dislocated his thumb. “It hurts to breath, but I don’t think anything’s punctured.”

“Okay, I’m coming over to you.” He moved behind Emily, “Taking off the blindfold now.” Emily sobbed in relief. “Shh, it’s okay. It’s okay. I’m here.” He threw the offending cloth away from the shaking girl. Alec crouched in front of Emily, “Hey, look at me. It’s going to be okay. No more darkness. I’m here.” He ran his hand through her hair.

“I’m sorry.” Emily took a shaky breath, “I don’t… I-I… I’m sorry.”

“No, you have nothing to apologies for.” Alec cupped her face with one large hand. “We’ll get out of this and rescue your brother and everything will be back to normal.”

“I should have made sure we got everyone.”

Alec shook his head, “We all make mistakes. I should have asked if you checked. It’s not your fault.” He stood and looked at the restraints holding Emily to the chair. “Don’t suppose you have lock picks?”

“Um… yeah actually. They’re in my um… well…” She looked meaningfully down.

Alec’s eyes grow wide. “Oh. Uh.”

Emily bit her lip nervously. “I have a knife under my foot in my boot if you want to use that instead.” She offered.

“Don’t know how much use a knife’s going to be against a lock.” Alec looked apologetic. “Sorry.”

Emily sighed, “Not your fault. I only keep them there because no one thinks looks there. Well, unless they _want_ their fingers bitten off.”

Alec snorted, “Where exactly are they? I’ll try to be quick.”

“Left side, right under the belt. Black clip.” Emily began blushing, her cheeks taking on a rosier tint.

“Okay.” He gently undid Emily’s tan combat trousers and quickly spotted the black metal clip. Pulling it up and off her underwear, Alec swiftly zipped and buttoned her trousers back up. Using the newly acquired kit, Alec began working on releasing Emily.

 

~ ST ~

 

“Shit, shit, buggering fuck shit.” Q swore as he attempted to gain access to the Dalek. James was out on the floor of Q-branch, shooting the invaders.

They had gotten in thanks to their stolen alien technology. Cheaters.

Thankfully it didn’t take long before the Dalek was powering on. A loud “Exterminate” reverberated around Q-branch. James dove behind an overturned workbench just as the flamethrower (not Q’s idea) and experimental F2000 assault rifle begin firing upon the attackers.

James makes his way to Q’s office, quickly ducking through the door and locking it behind him. “Clever bit of work that thing.” James laughed.

Q set down his gun, “I could have shot you, you know.”

James grins lewdly, “But you didn’t.”

“Just get over here.” Q rolled his eyes fondly. James complies, sliding down the wall to sit close to Q where he took refuge in the corner of his office. “I managed to get through to M while you were charging up the Dalek.”

“What did he say?”

“To stay put and not get shot.” James laughed. “And that Agent Coulson’s men are here.”

“Do they know how they got in?”

“Not yet, but M said they had someone working on it.”

“Good.” James leaned against Q, “So we just wait here, do we?”

“Yes. Hopefully the Dalek will give them pause to come any closer.”

“Hopefully.”

 

“Q here.” Q answered his phone.

_“This is Agent Coulson.”_

“Agent! Yes. Do you know the status of the situation?” James looked up from where he was cleaning his gun. The attackers had backed out of Q-branch half an hour ago but that didn’t mean they would not come back.

 _“I do. Agent_ _Kingston made contact an hour ago, and found how they got into MI6 in the first place. She has taken care of her side of the problem and we are going through the building now grabbing the rest of the terrorists.”_

“What can I do to help?”

_“If there are any employees in the area, please see they evacuate the building. Your superior, M, is calling for a head count.”_

“We have a few hostiles down here actually. My people and I managed to build something to keep them out, but we can’t be sure they have left.”

_“Give me your location and I’ll send men down there.”_

Q quickly gave his location and warned Coulson about the Dalek, which was set on a motion sensor.

_“I’ll warn them. Thank you Q. Coulson out.”_

Q closed his eyes as the leaned back against the wall, “They’re coming.”

“’Bout time too.” James scoffed.

Q shrugged, “They’re Americans, we’ll take what we can get.”

 

~ ST ~

 

“That’s the last of them.” Alec declared, walking into the main area where Emily is dismantling the teleporter.

“You sure?” She raised an eyebrow.

“Yes. I checked twice.” Alec nodded.

Emily shrugged, “Just checking. I’d rather not be blindfolded again.”

Alec sobered, “What happened?” At Emily’s look he quickly hurried to speak, “You don’t have to tell me, but I recognize a near panic attack when I see one.”

“I just don’t like not being able to see.” Emily sighed, “Back when Q and I were still living together with our father – we were five I think – we were messing around and nocked some devise dad was working on onto the floor and it caused a flash bang. I was looking at it when it went off. I was blind for almost a year, the doctors said it was a miracle I regained my eyesight. Of course I suspect dad did something, but he never will tell me what he did.”

Alec knelt beside Emily, “I swear I will never let someone take away your sight ever again.”

Emily laughed. She kissed Alec’s cheek and said, “I think that’s the sweetest thing anyone has ever promised me.”

“Come on, let’s get this stuff ready for your agency to box up and ship out.” Alec rumbled.

Emily laughed once more before nodding.

 

~ ST ~

 

“Q!” Emily lunged into her twin’s arms.

“Em.” Q stumbled backwards.

James looked at Alec. They each had a smirk and a twinkle in their eye.

“You won’t believe what happened!” Emily said once she pulled back.

“Oh, I think I can.” Q chuckled.


End file.
